Scream 4 The Remake
by ScreamSidney00
Summary: Sidney Prescott has a daughter named Carla who is 15 years old - She is the daughter of Billy Loomis Sidney arrives with her daughter in time for the next set of woodsboro murders
1. Arriving In Woodsboro

_**This is my first Scream FanFic**_

 ** _In my version of Scream 4 Sidney has a daughter who is 15 years old called Carla Grace Prescott - the daughter of Billy Loomis_**

 ** _My version starts at the end of 2011 31st_**

 ** _The story will always be written in the POV of Carla_**

 ** _The story will always start off with Carlas diary_**

 ** _Dear Diary_**

It was my birthday a few days ago in fact my birthday was christmas day i was born December 25th 1996 and i am 15 years old.

Today's the day we stop moms book tour and we are heading to Woodsboro to do so

I am scared about going to woodsboro because a lot of bad things happened there - the year i was born Stu Macher Billy Loomis my moms boyfriend started a murder spree wearing the ghost mask from stab although the stab franchise didnt start until the year after the murder spree. My mom was the one blamed for starting it because of my Grandma Maureen

Well I guess thats all for today

Carla

END DIARY

We arrived in woodboro and all i see is ghostface masks everywhere mom wasnt pleased

"What do you think" Rebecca moms assistant asked

"I guess its the anniversary"

"Mom she meant the books"

"Oh sorry, it looks amazing" Mom said

"I told the owner I'd kill his cat if he didn't get it right" Rebecca remarked

"Nice" Mom replied

"Lets go inside and get this thing started im getting bored" I said

"come on then"

30 minutes later

Mom finished her speach she was making and then people where beginning to grab one of her books called Out Of Darkness and were about to buy it when mom saw

"Gale" Mom walked up to gale and hugged her

"Hiya Sid, Carla my gosh you have grown"

"Well i was only 3 when you last saw me" I hugged Gale and stepped back

"She is also getting taller than you Sid"

"I know, I'm jealous too"

I laughed but I also spotted Dewey and I ran up to him and gave him a hug

"Hiya Dewey"

"Hi Carla how are you?"

"I'm good"

"DEWEY" Mom said as she hugged him

"Sorry Sid but I have to interrupt"

"Why Dewey"

"A mobile phone was taken from a crime scene and Deputy Hicks has traced it to these co-ordinates"

"Can this wait 5 im running an event here"

"This is a police event now"

"I would like to ask if everyone could stay where they are"

Some people went to leave but Deputy Hicks stopped them, this must be serious

"Dewey whats going on" Gale asked

Dewey began ringing the phone number and it was ringing outside

They got to where it was ringing and we ended up at moms rental car

"Dewey"

"Not now Sid"

"Dewey its moms rental" I said

Rebecca through Dewey the keys and he opened the boot

Inside was disgusting there were pictures of mom splattered in blood and my blankie i have had since i was little along with a ghost mask

Then i knew this was about to get serious


	2. If Only

**Heya its been a while**

 **Long story short**

 **i literally forgot my details to this acc but im back and gonna continue**

 **HERE WE GO**

Dewey immediately took us too the station because he needed to ask us questions

I just wanted to get out of there I am so terrified

Dewey informed my mom and I that 2 girls a little bit older than me were murdered

I WAS HORRIFIED

I cried because i was scared Dewey said it could happen again

Dewey took us to a room were my moms cousin was her name is Jill and she got a call from someone using the voice from stab

Creepy

"Mom i wanna get out of here"

"I know but i cant do anything"

"Why does this have to happen again i have gone through 2 of this murder sprees with you its not nice"

"I know baby but we have to stay strong k, lets go to kates house"

"OK"

We arrived at Kates house which is my great auntie

I didn't like this i knew bad things were gonna happen and it scared me because i knew it would end very badly

I put my stuff in the spare room and settled down a little except i couldnt sleep without my blankie

I know it sounds crazy that a 15 year old cannot sleep without her blankie but i have had it to comfort me over the past 15 years and i need it to do that now

Being scared is not nice

If only this wouldnt be real and it would be all a bad dream


	3. AN MUST READ

**Sorry Guys, I forgot I created this fic and I am gonna start it back up again**

 **So if you have any ideas that you want to see, you can just PM me and i will put them into a chapter**

 **I think thats all for now**

 **Ellie**

 **P.S If you want to co-write this fic with me send me some paragraphs for a chapter and i will incorproate them in for you, dont forget to PM me first**

xxx See you soon


	4. Its Happening Again

**Here is Chapter 3 enjoy.**

I didn't end up sleeping after all, I sat in Jill's room with her and Kirby, and we watched Shaun of the Dead with them.

We were half way through the film when Kirbys phone started ringing, Caller ID: Trevor

She answered it because Trevor was Jill's ex boyfriend.

Kirby was talking to him, but she said the word Ghostface.

My face dropped, Jill was on the phone to Olivia. Kirby's face dropped because he knew that we was watching the movie

HOW?!

Kirby began acting weird, she was moving towards the closet

"There is no way you are in the closet", she started moving towards the closet until she opened it and move the clothes to one side

"I told you, you are not in there"

The girls then ran to the window after we heard screaming

We saw him, it was Him, GHOSTFACE!

 **I know this is short, I just wanted to give you a little update of this fic cus i have been unactive on this Acc**

 **I hope you enjoyed**

 **Ellie**

xx


End file.
